User blog:Derpdiderp/Shawngela
Okay, so this is probably just my inner fangirl, but I decided to share what I think the writers should do to incorporate Uncle Shawn (and Angela) in the story. Tell me any changes you would make and if you like the idea. Here it is: Something happend that caused Shawn to become depressed and confused with his life, causing him to take another road trip to find himself. (maybe a death-mother?, trouble with the law, --I don't really care. When he returns to NYC, he comes across Angela sad at a bar (or a restaurant, or a movie, idc) and wants to leave before they have a chance to interact. He's scared-- he's just returned from figuring out his life and she would only drag him down. But she gets to him, and he becomes her much needed shoulder to cry on (divorce or break-up, father's death in the army, or job loss, idk). They realize they both miss what they had and begin to fall back in love. Another option could be that the road trip was of no use and he reaches out to Angela. Or she reaches out to him (they don't just run into each other-- but I like the other because of the element of "fate".) Reasons Why I Think This is a Good Story Line: 1) It stays true to a story that could be on BMW, so it could probably be on GMW. 2) The older audience will love it, while the younger audience, (though it's about adults), would get to see the story evolve and appreciate it, so they know what is going on, and don't feel like they start in the middle of a story line. They'll fall in love with Shawngela too. 3) It continues the philosophy that Michael Jacobs has that Shawn can't be happy--road trip, crime, bad-boy persona that would probably return after their breakup (BMW) 4) A wedding (if they have one) is a reason for everyone to return! would love to see Mr. Turner and if he ever committed to a relationship lol... Also Uncle Eric (or PlaysWithSquirrels who knows?) 5) Shawn and Angela 6) Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela 7) It's a reason why neither of them were on the show thus far, and makes sense with both their characters. 8) It demonstrates how they have a very different love than Corey and Topanga, and stays true to their relationship. (They don't know they were meant for each other, they just have to trust it. But they are always there for each other) 9) It won't require so many episodes-- maybe they move back to Philly or something (this is incase the actors don't want to be recurring characters.) 10) Shawn and Cory will always be best friends, but Cory had to let Shawn find himself, so it makes sense why he was gone. 11) It will add drama storylines, like episodes starting in Season 2 or 3 of BMW did. 12) Angela and Shawn 13) Hunter and Moore Hopefully Michael Jacobs will read and consider this ;) (--if Rider Strong ever decides to sign on. -if Trina says no, they could just focus on the road trip and not include her part. It still makes sense with the story). Anyway Michael probably won't lol. Give more your opinions! Would you watch this storyline? Suggestions? Changes? Category:Blog posts